Apprecition, Check!
by JShark419
Summary: Noah and the cast are spending their time at the Playa de Losers. Playing chess is just one things that Noah thinks of as entertaining. So how will it go when a certain Moonchild wants to play?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama anything and make no profit. **

**First publish of 2015. Dedicated this to Heroi Oscura. I promised him a Nawn a while ago. So I hope he likes it. Sorry again for the lateness.**

**Because I suck at Grammar and don't have Microsoft Word. There will probably be a lot of mistakes. Once I get that, I'll come back and redo this. **

* * *

Currently at the Playa de Losers dining room...

"Rook to e1."

"Rook to f8."

"Knight to d2."

"Queen to f3."

"Knight takes Queen on f3."

"Rook takes Knight on f3."

"Rook e2."

"Rook to f1, checkmate."

"Whoa, wait," Cody shouted grabbing his head. "What happened?" He looked down at the chess board.

"Simple," Noah replied holding his queen piece, "I sacrificed her for the win."

Cody saw what he meant, "I completely forgot about the bishop on h3."

"You really shouldn't have moved your rook," Noah added.

Cody sighed in defeat, "It was a good game."

Noah nodded, "I agree, this was the hardest one yet."

"Well I'm done," Cody sighed some more, "After four defeats in a row. It really lowers my self esteem."

Noah nodded as he looked down at the board. Specically the bishop that sealed the deal.

Cody stood up, "Well, I'm going to hit the pool before taking a nap." Pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward the window.

Noah stood up as well and pushed his chair in. "I'm going to head back to my room. Going to get some reading in before dinner."

Cody chuckled as he made his way to the door. "Same old same old then."

Noah quirked an eyebrow at Cody, but a second later lowered it and showed one of his rare smiles. "Perhaps something rather interesting will interupt me."

"Looking back on the last few days," Cody said, a hand on his chin, "Nothing majorally exciting has happened. Guess everyone's learned to go boring after Duncan put jalapenos in Scarlett's salad last week."

Noah shuttered, "I honestly didn't know a foot could go that far down a throat."

"Maybe something exciting will happen at dinner," Cody suggested before leaving.

Noah gathered his pieces, stuffing them into his case. Accidentally grabbing to many pieces at one time and accidentally dropping a few on the ground.

Rolling his eyes he knelt down and started to gather them up. But he groaned when he saw one of them, one of the white bishops, had rolled away. Luckilly, it rolled to someone's feet.

"Can you get that chess piece for me?" He asked the person. He didn't look up to see who it was because he was to busy getting the other ones that had landed on the floor.

"Most certainly," He heard a female voice reply.

He put the remaining pieces in his bag. Then looked up to see who had retrieved his escaped bishop.

"Thanks Dawn," Noah appreciated, as he took his piece from her and put it away.

"Any time," Dawn replied with a smile.

Dawn glanced over and saw the chess board.

"You play chess?" She asked him.

"You could say that," Noah replied, grabbing the board.

"Sorry for asking something obvious," Dawn apologized, looking down at the ground before looking back at Noah.

Noah looked at her as he shifted the board under his arm. "No apologies needed."

The two stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Noah spoke up again.

"So um...thanks for the retrieval. I'll see ya around." He started to walk off toward his room.

Dawn watched him leave before she headed to what she was doing before. When she turned she saw something the window table.

* * *

Noah entered his room and placed his chess set on the desk. He grabbed one of the books from the many books he had and started to read.

Once again, he sat back and relaxed. His favorite time. His personal time. Doing nothing except read, long lengthy novels.

But unlike the past few days where he could be peaceful at this time. Today was different. Because no more than five minutes into his reading, a loud noise disrupted him. Making him groan in annoyance and look over at his window.

He set the book aside and went over to it to see what caused him to bounce out of his happy place. Noah just shook his head when he looked down at the pool.

Brick was lying face down on the concrete pathway. His body soaking wet. Jo rolled him over and started giving the cadet chest compressions.

After a sigh, he saw Brick spit out some water. Knowing he was fine, Noah went back to his bed.

"Looks like there will be a rather interesting dinner tonight," Noah deadpanned, as he grabbed his book and went back to reading.

Several hours later it was dinner time. Noah not only knew it from the wall clock but from his rumbling stomach to.

"I wonder what cravings I'll have once I get down there," Noah thought out loud.

He left his room and headed to the dining area, his chess game with him, in case Cody wanted to challenge him again.

When he entered the dining area, he saw several people already seated with their meals. He also saw the huge line that had formed in front of the buffet.

"Only eleven more days until we get to go home," Noah told himself sighing as he joined the line.

Noah looked to see who was ahead of him and saw someone he didn't know. He was a rather short dude, about Noah's height. He had a wide head with purple hair covering it.

Noah just shook his head. Apparently his name was Max and he thought of himself as super evil.

Between Noah and the actual buffet start were exactly eight contestants.

With a shift of his game board and a grumble of his stomach, he waited patiently. But things seemed to be slow. Up ahead, Owen was taking his time with filling his plate to the ceiling.

"Now that is just evil," Max commented, "That big buffoon will take everything and leave absolutely nothing for me. I need to keep my strength up so that I will be in super condition for when I TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" He then proceeded to maniacally laugh.

But the laugh did not last long as the person in front of Max turned and shot a death glare at him, which shut him up real quick. That person being Eva.

With a slight grin, Noah was impressed. Seems Eva didn't like weirdos either.

After a few moments the line moved a step or two as Owen moved out of the way and sat down.

Only seven or so people between him and his food. Including Max and Eva. The latter a bit pissed at how scared he got from Eva.

"You know Ms. Unibrow," Max said to her, "How would you like to be my evil side kick? Your feroucious temper is remarkable. You had me trembling in my shoes."

Eva turned to face him, "Yeah, I'll pass."

"Are you certain?" Max asked. "With your help, we can rule the world."

Eva quirked her unibrow, but said nothing as she turned back and ignored the 'super villain'.

"Suit yourself, lackie," Max shook a fist at the back of her head. "Just don't come crawling to me when my wrath spreads globaly."

Eva continued to ignore him as she took her turn in grabbing a tray.

Max just grumbled to himself, hating the fact she was ignoring him.

For Noah, he found it rather humerous. But let it escape his mind, as he grabbed a tray and came upon the food. Luckily for him there was a wide variety of food.

After getting what he wanted, he looked around for a seat. Seeing a table that was completely empty. He sat down and started to feast. With Noah though, his portions were small and not alot on his plate in general.

Half way through with his dinner, he gets a tap on his shoulder.

Noah turns to see a familiar face standing over him.

Dawn smiled at him as she extended her closed palmed hand. She opened it to Noah to reveal one of his chess pieces, one of the black pawns.

Noah looked surprised as he took it from her. "Where you find this?"

"It rolled over there by that table," Dawn pointed to a table near the window.

"Thanks, much apprection," Noah said, "I can't play chess without all the pieces."

"No problem," Dawn replied. She watched as he pushed the his plate away. Setting his board up and putting the pieces in their rightful beginning positions, making sure they were all there.

After placing the last piece. He counted and found all 36 to be there. With a sigh of relief, he sat back and took a moment to relax. Before turning back to Dawn. "Again, thanks for finding it."

"Anytime. I also didn't want you to lose a piece," Dawn said. "If you did, you'd have to buy another set for just one piece."

Noah nodded as he grabbed his plate and brought it closer.

"Are you waiting to play someone?" Dawn asked him.

Noah looked over to where Cody was and saw Sierra had him in a high chair and was feeding him peas and baby carrots.

"I wasn't really expecting it," Noah admitted turning back to Dawn. "I brought it just in case someone did."

"Are you currently looking for an opponent," Dawn asked with a warming smile.

Noah looked at her for a second, "Do you want to play?"

"I am, if you are?" She replied. Taking a seat across from him.

"I could go for a game aganist a new player," Noah admitted, "Do you know how to play?"

"I do," Dawn answered.

Noah was actually surprised. "I didn't take you for being a chess player."

"I get that a lot," Dawn sighed to Noah, "Just cause I worship Mother earth. Doesn't mean I don't like anything else."

Noah knew better to judge a book by a cover, so he apologized. She gracefully accepted.

"Yeah," Noah said, "I just meant that you look like someone who would rather be spending your time helping animals than playing board games."

Dawn's reaction was of something different than what Noah expected.

She giggled in response. "And you don't look like someone who would ever go near a pool. But I've seen you swimming in it lots of times."

Noah couldn't help but smile. "Touché."

"So can we play?" Dawn asked. Moving one of the white pawns.

"Indeed, we can," Noah happily replied moving a piece.

* * *

**Dedicated to Heroi Oscura. Awesome writer and friend. :D**

**More of a friendship start than a couple type. **


End file.
